dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Klefki
Sora vs Klefki is ZackAttackX's seventy-seventh DBX. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Pokemon! Will the Keyblade wielder or the Kalos Pokemon unlock victory? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lost Hotel - Pokemon X and Y. After cutting down countless Heartless creatures, Sora sat down by a tree to rest and regain his thoughts. He laid the Keyblade down to his side as he looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set - maybe he should make a move to the town just ahead. He reached for his Keyblade and... couldn't find it. He quickly looked around the area but couldn't find anything. That was when he heard a voice coming from around the corner. "kiiiiii" Sora rushed to see where the noise was coming from and noticed a set of keys hovering away with his Keyblade! It was struggling to move the weapon, but Sora wasn't for helping out. "Hey! Give that back!" he yelled, startling the Pokemon, causing it to release the Keyblade from its grasp. Sora caught it as it descended but the startled Klefki instinctively fired a Mirror Shot at Sora. Sora met the incoming attack with Firaga and the two attacks collided, initiating the start of the battle. HERE WE GO! Klefki continued his offense with a second Mirror Shot, which Sora rolled away from, quickly closing the distance between himself and his foe. Sora then struck Klefki several times with the Keyblade and pushed the Pokemon back with his weapon. Klefki recovered and laid out Spikes around the battlefield. The Key Ring Pokemon then hurled himself towards Sora, striking him with an Astonish, which surprised the Keyblade wielder, knocking him back. Sora regained his composure and fired a beam of energy from his weapon, which Klefki narrowly avoided. Sora's attacks did not let up and he rushed towards his distracted foe, striking him several more times with the Keyblade before spiking him into the ground with a downwards swing with his weapon. Sora attempted to drive the Keyblade into the Pokemon's face, but Klefki responded by using Metal Sound, throwing Sora off balance. The Keyblade wielder gripped his ears to try and block out the noise, which bought Klefki time to strike Sora with Foul Play. The Pokemon blasted Sora into the side of a cliff and the Pokemon followed up with a Mirror Shot. "Reflega!" Sora cried, protecting himself from further harm. Klefki did not let up, attempting to pierce through the barrier with his own power, but was unsuccessful. Sora slowly approached his foe, striking him multiple times in the face with the Keyblade. As the Key Ring Pokemon descended, Sora blasted him with a Thundaga spell, causing Klefki to crash down hard. Klefki struggled to recover, but laid out Spikes in an attempt to gain an advantage later on. Sora noticed this and focused his attention towards the spikes, activating Firaga to try and destroy them. He burned through a couple of them, but Klefki was back on the attack, striking true with a Play Rough, dealing heavy damage to the Keyblade wielder. Sora dropped to one knee, but wasn't out the fight just yet. He fired another beam from his weapon, which again Klefki avoided, closing the distance again. The Pokemon grabbed onto the Keyblade again, trying to yank it out of Sora's hands. The defiant Sora didn't relinquish his grip easily, but Klefki was able to overpower him, tossing him into the spikes, which impaled Sora in the back. Klefki then hovered over Sora and finished him off with a Flash Cannon to the chest, destroying every bone in Sora's torso, killing him. The Key Ring Pokemon then fled the scene, with a new key to add to his collection. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Kingdom hearts vs Pokemon Themed Dbx Fights